1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image capture device, a manufacturing method therefor, and an electronic apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a solid-state image capture device having a photoelectric converter that receives light at a light-receiving surface and photoelectrically converts the received light to thereby generate signal charge, a manufacturing method for the solid-state image capture device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses, such as digital video cameras and digital still cameras, include solid-state image capture devices. Examples of the solid-state image capture devices include CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) image sensors and CCD (charge coupled device) image sensors.
In the solid-state image capture device, an image capture area having multiple pixels is provided on a surface of a semiconductor substrate. In the image capture area, multiple photoelectric converters are formed so as to correspond to the multiple pixels. The photoelectric converters receive light of a subject image and photoelectrically convert the received light to thereby generate signal charge. For example, photodiodes are formed as the photoelectric converters.
In such solid-state image capture devices, the cell sizes of the pixels have been reduced in conjunction with an increase in the number of pixels. As a result, there are cases in which the amount of light received per pixel decreases and the sensitivity declines.
Thus, in order to enhance the light focusing efficiency and to improve the sensitivity, on-chip lenses are formed so as to correspond to the pixels.
An antireflection layer is further formed on the surface of the on-chip lenses to prevent a decrease in the image quality of captured images, the decrease being caused by flare, ghost, or the like.
For example, it has been proposed to form a porous film as the antireflection layer so that the film thickness thereof becomes one-fourth the wavelength λ of reflection light (i.e., λ/4). For example, it has also been proposed to form the antireflection layer by using a material having a low refractive index than the on-chip lenses. Reference is made to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-261261, 2003-258224, 2008-66679, 2006-332433, and 10-270672.
In order to overcome the above-described problem, it has also been proposed to form the on-chip lenses using a binder resin containing minute particles. Reference is made to, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-30464.